EACW Upising Episode 7
by johaku0
Summary: the 7th Episode of uprising
1. Johaku's Puposal

EACW Uprising intro Johaku0 and Kikyo Proposal

(Johaku0 walks out to the ring with Kikyo by his side theme song Scream aim and fire by bullet for my valentine).

Johaku0: Hello and Welcome to EACW Uprising and as we all know this Sunday is EACW Assaination but tonight there will be 1 match and that is a 6 man over the top rope battle royal featuring all 6 men who will be in the Extreme elimination Chamber match this Sunday but Before that Everyone who has a match at EACW Assaination will have a promo in this very ring but First I have something I need to get off my chest as you all know Kikyo is now the Co-Owner of EACW and we have fallen deep in love with each other so I think after our little Adventure last week in my office it is time to pop the question.

(Turns to face Kikyo and Gets down on one knee and pulls a diamond ring out of the pocket of his leather jacket.)

Johaku0: Kikyo baby I don't know if I could love another woman as much as I love you so I want to be with you forever so will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me.

Kikyo (breaking in to tears of joy): yes baby I will I love you with all my heart.

(And with that answer Johaku0 puts the ring on Kikyo's finger and kisses her).

Johaku0: and with that said Let EACW Uprising begin.


	2. Sango Promo

EACW promo Sango Calls out Sesshybabe123

(Sango Walks out to the Ring with Miroku Theme song Walk away five finger Death punch).

Sango: well well Sesshybabe123 looks like your Title Reign as EACW Women's Champion Will come to a End this Sunday at EACW Assaination Because This Sunday You are going to face me and there will be no help for you Because unlike you I am a true EACW Diva You are just Sesshomaru's bitch Who Doesn't Even Deserve To call you self The EACW Women's Champion And you.

(Sango interrupted by Sesshybabe123 Walking out and stopping on the stage accompanied by Lord Sesshomaru Theme song Pour some sugar on me By Def Leopard.)

Sesshybabe123: Sango you need to shut the fuck up obviously the only thing you do well other than Wrestle is Run your Fucking mouth so here is my proposition you shut the hell up and face me at EACW Assaination and if you win my EACW Women's championship then you can run your mouth all you want but if you don't then shut the fuck up basically what I'm saying is put up or shut up bitch.


	3. Leon Promo

EACW Luis calls out Leon..

(Luis sera walks out to the ring Theme song Hell yeah by Rev Theory).

Luis: Last Week on uprising I found out who I am going to face at EACW Assaination for the Vacant EACW Internet championship that man is Leon. and I just want to say that Some Americano is not going Walk in to my ring and beat me so you know what how about this you forfeit the match and award me the title because you already know Senior your can't fucking beat me.

(Leon walks out to the ring new theme song My plague by slipknot).

Leon: Luis you are the Dumbest idiot to Ever run his mouth to me you fucking Spaniard so here is what's going to happen at Assaination this Sunday you are going to face me in a Extreme rules match and I am going to take this boot turn this sum bitch sideways and stick is straight up your candy ass and then I am going to take this other boot and kick your fucking brain out of your skull.


	4. Tag team Promo

Wrath and pride call out the Elrics

(Wrath and pride walk out to the ring Theme song Never gonna stop me Rob zombie).

Pride: last week in the main event of Uprising we stole the show when we Decimated Team Double G I and Earned out way in to the Tag title match at EACW Assaination vs. the Elrics.

Wrath: Hell yeah because Edward, Alphonse you might have beaten those losers Ginta and Hakkaku on two separate occasions but we are the most Dominant tag team in EACW and there is no way you guys are even going to come close to Beating us and retaining the EACW tag team championship and I guarantee….

(Wrath is interrupted by the Elrics theme song Ready steady go by Larc'en'ceil and the Elrics walk out to the ring.

Edward: hey Wrath you are more delusional than you look because you think are the most Dominant EACW well let's see how long you to have been teaming up oh yeah 1 week and another thing you don't have these.

(Edward and Alphonse hold up the EACW Tag team title belts.)

Edward: So what I am saying is don't come out here and lie to all of the Crazy motherfuckers know as the EACW fans if you Want to be called the most dominant tag team in EACW fine then beat us at EACW Assaination and Win the EACW Tag team titles.

Wrath: blah blah blah you know I am sick of you to bastards running around with Those EACW tag titles but you know What We will settle this in the Ring on Sunday because standing around talking about those titles dose nothing but piss me off beyond the Point of know return.

Alphonse: yeah that's typical of you Wrath run back to the locker toom with you tail between your legs but you Know What it takes to be a champion it take Guts Heart and Testicular fortitude something if you don't have you can never be a great champion Every champion in EACW today has these things but you to as champion better look up because this Sunday is not going to be a pushover we are going to fight back and we will Retain our EACW tag team titles.

(the Elrics leave the ring and the promo Ends.)


	5. BAttle Royal

EACW Uprising main event 6 man over the top rope battle royal

Match announcement: the following contest is a 6 man over the top rope battle royal the rules are all the Participants will start the match in the ring you are eliminated when you are thrown over the top rope and both feet hit the floor the Last Superstar Remaining will be declared the winner.

Broly introduction (theme song Dead cell by papa Roach) : Introducing first From Japan Standing 7ft tall Weighing 450 pounds The Behemoth Broly.

Greed introduction (theme song Power of I and I by Shadows fall): and his opponent From Beyond the Gate Weighing in at 290 pounds Greed.

Kouga introduction (Theme song the animal By Disturbed): And their opponent from Japan Weighing in at 210 pounds Kouga.

Kohaku introduction (theme song your betrayal by bullet for my valentine): and their opponent From Japan weighing in at 195 pounds he is the EACW Intercontinental champion Kohaku.

Inuyasha introduction (theme song waking the Demon by bullet for my valentine): and their opponent from Japan weighing in at 215 pounds Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru introduction (theme song ten thousand fist by Disturbed): and their opponent from Japan accompanied by Sesshybabe123 Weighing in at 245 pounds Lord Sesshomaru.

Match: and here we go with the 6 man over the top rope battle royal and all the superstars in this match ganging up on Broly the biggest man in the match but Broly with his pure strength and power pushing everyone back but the EACW world champion Sesshomaru with hard Right hands staggering Broly and Sesshomaru lifted Broly and hits the Tokijen over the top rope sending and down to the floor and Sesshomaru Eliminates Broly single handedly to say the least now we are down to 5 Kouga is going after Sesshomaru and Greed and Inuyasha are going after Kohaku but wait Inuyasha with a kick to the gut of Greed and now Inuyasha just eliminated greed and now we are down to 4 Inuyasha going after our resident psycho Kouga and Sesshomaru going after the EACW intercontinental champion Kohaku and now Inuyasha teetering near elimination but a elbow to Kouga now throwing Kouga over the top rope o and a missed spear Kouga and now Inuyasha has his back against the rope now where you want to be and Kouga with the tornado kick sending Inuyasha over the top rope and down to the floor Inuyasha is gone now Kohaku was just eliminated by Kouga from out of nowhere now we are down to the bitter rivals of Sesshomaru and Kouga and here we go trying to destroy each other and Kouga breaks out of that collar an elbow tie up and comes back with a thrust kick and that staggered the champion and now a Shawn Michaels like super kick to Sesshomaru eliminating the champion and Kouga wins this battle royal.

Match ending announcement: here is your winner and the Kouga.


End file.
